Conventional single shear joints are found in various applications including simple lap joints as often used for vehicle suspension links. A known suspension link joint typically includes a resilient bushing positioned in a link end opening having a metal inner sleeve through which a mounting bolt is extended for joining the link with a mating suspension component such as a knuckle, chassis part or the like. When the bolt is torqued, a slip contact surface is established for the joint between the metal inner sleeve and the mating suspension component.
The joint's slip load is established based on the clamping force supplied by the bolt and the coefficient of friction between the metal inner sleeve and the mating suspension component. The coefficient of friction varies based on the relative roughness of the mating surfaces, the presence of surface coatings or contaminants and the amount of embedment created by the joint into the mating component. The amount of embedment is particularly difficult to control especially in light of a preference to utilize lighter, softer materials.
Therefore, to provide consistent predetermined slip load characteristics for a single shear joint such as a suspension link joint, a new construction is required.